


School Days

by Oreocat155338



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Generation Swap, How Do I Tag, Other, Superhero School AU, fluff?, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreocat155338/pseuds/Oreocat155338
Summary: For the prompt: Person A and Person B are newbies at a superhero academy and are forced to be partners despite the differences in their powers that make it hard for them to work together (ex: one is ice-based while the other is fire-based)Tobirama is a first-year student who has control over water and its various formsMadara is a second-year student who has control over fire and lightning





	School Days

They look at the principal in disbelief.

"You can't be serious." Tobirama said flatly, barely glancing over at Madara as he stood beside him. "I'm- he's **fire** , and I'm **water**. How the hell are we going to get along?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, he's right." Madara interjected. "There's no way this'll work out, Hokage-sama." Sarutobi gave them a small grin.

"Please, I've been pairing up people for years now." He said. "It'll work out." Then he raised an eyebrow. "Madara, Tobirama, have you forgotten that lightning is superheated fire? Or that water _conducts_ lightning?"

"No." The other boy said. "But surely there are better partners for the both of us. I beg you to reconsider."

"I will not." Sarutobi's voice was hard. "You two will learn to get along, in missions if nowhere else."

"He's a first-year!" Madara protested. "Am I going to have to go through those exercises again or will he just suddenly do second-year exercises?"

"Which would be unfair either way." Tobirama postulated.

" ** _That is final_**." Sarutobi growled, seeming to grow to twice his height. "And I **_will not_** hear another word from either of you. Go." He pointed out, and both boys decided to cut their losses and make a retreat.

"I'm not so sure this is a good idea, Hiruzen." Danzo commented, entering before the door closed behind the boys.

"That's why you're only my assistant." Sarutobi replied cheerfully. "They're going to get on like a cat on fire. It's going to be an absolute disaster."

"Then why-?" Danzo choked.

"Because it'll loosen the both of them up." Sarutobi replied. "Madara is entirely too emotion driven, and Tobirama is driven entirely by logic. They'll balance each other out. Eventually."

***

The first month was unbearable. Tobirama and Madara bickered so unbelievably much.

And then they learned that Tobriama was Hashirama's brother and Madara his best friend, and resolved to try to get along.

While they were on the training course, Madara's blunt-force tactic tended to clash with Tobirama's stealth strategy, so when they (inevitably) lost, they would bicker over who's fault it was.

... Even though it was usually Mito and Hashirama to beat them (simply because they got there before anyone else). Hashirama with this plant-magic and Mito with her swords and-

Tobirama wasn't actually sure how to classify what she had, but she could go on for _hours_ after Tobirama and Madara had given up, so that probably had _something_ to do with how they kept losing.

"So we're going to need to agree if we're going to win one of these days." Tobirama said.

"Then what the hell do you suggest?" Madara asked, his tone perfectly conveying his message of 'I don't like you at all but I'm willing to compromise in order to win'.

"We both know that in a straight and fair fight I don't have nearly enough power to go toe to toe with Mito or - heavens forbid - Hashirama." Tobirama began. "I've gotten to where I am through - well, through trickery."

"So you're good at this sort of thing?" Madara asked. Tobirama sighed, rolling his eyes before he continued.

"-Ish." He said. "The point is - between my trickery and your brute strength we should be able to figure _something_ out to win."

***

Then, slowly, Tobirama and Madara began to start climbing the ranks, starting getting _further_ in the second-year free-for-alls.

Something most second-year students said a first year had not right to do, which lead to them trying to fight with Tobirama when out of sight of Madara or the teachers, which, in turn, lead to Tobirama staying in his and Madara's rooms most of the time, tinkering, finding out what he could do.

Rather than, perhaps, telling Madara or Hashirama, or asking one of them to accompany him between classes or something.

In their training sessions Tobirama's fighting style became more and more unorthadox - focused on building up his speed rather than his strength - making ice into a sword so cold it was nearly as hard as a diamond, _radiating_ the _cold_.

Madara decided to try something similiar - he took one of the standard swords, but instead of making it cold, he caught the blade on fire until it was second nature.

That was when they started to fall in the ranks again - while they got used to their new weapons.

Then, as they began to get used to incorporating them into their fighting, they began to climb the ranks again, until they were just below Hashirama and Mito.

And then Tobirama learned that he could turn his body into water. At first it was only for short periods and left him drained afterwards but-

He pushed himself to his limits and then _past them_. Until he could hold his water form for nearly an hour. Until he could shift back and forth from his normal form and his water form sixty times in an hour without dropping to the floor.

Then they began to _win_.

***

"Hiruzen." Danzo entered the office, not even bothering to knock. "Hiruzen, _how the hell_?"

The Hokage was staring wide-eyed at the reports on his desk - Danzo picked them up and looked at them-

Exactly what he was had seen before entering the office.

"Hiruzen." Danzo repeated, and the other man looked up somewhat dazed. "How the _hell_ did this _work_?"

"I- I was going to switch them after they figured out teamwork." He said. "Once they'd each figured out what they needed in order for teamwork to work but-" He shook his head. "Danzo, _I have no idea_."

"I thought you knew what you were doing." Danzo said flatly.

"No other pairing has been _quite_ like this." Sarutobi said. "I mean, Tobirama is a first year! With water! And yet somehow he's managed to beat Hashirama!"

"And nearly every other second year as well, one on one." Danzo said, amused. "So, are we going to move them up?"

"What?" The Kage whispered.

"You were going to move Hashirama and Mito up at the end of this term." Danzo reminded him. "But with Tobirama pushing his powers further and further and dragging Madara along with him I honestly think they should be moved up as well."

***

"You all know that if certain students show the skill and power necessary during the first term of lessons that they may be put into the next year ahead of time." Sarutobi told the students in the auditorium, trying to keep himself from thinking how unorthadox this was. If the last headmaster found out that he'd done this - well.

Minato would not have kind words for him. First years were not supposed to progress ahead of time for a _reason_.

"Starting with the second years, I will name those who will progress ahead of time. Those of you who are named, go to your rooms and you will find the supplies you will need for your next year.

"Alright, to begin-

"Senju Hashirama and Uzumaki Mito, you both will be progressing to the third year."

Tobirama's brother and best friend left the auditorium to cheering, as the most popular second-year team.

And Tobirama suddenly felt a foreboding feeling as Sarutobi-Hokage didn't continue to the third years as the cheers died down.

***

"I wonder what's going to happen now." Mito said, rummaging through her new belongings to find out what her new classes would be. "And I wonder if Tobirama and Madara will be there too." Hashirama froze, before collasping on his bed. She sighed. "What is it?"

"What if Madara isn't there?" He asked. "What - what if - what if Madara is promoted without Tobi? What if Tobi is promoted without Madara?"

"They'll be fine." Mito said. "Even with us there, they managed to beat us, both as a team and individually. Whether they are promoted together or seperate, they'll keep pushing their limits now."

***

"What the hell?" Tobirama asked, looking at the outfit on his bed when he and Madara had returned to their dorm. "I've been here for like, six months. Why am I being moved up to the _third year_???"

"Well, I'm being moved up too." Madara pointed out. "So it looks like we're remaining as a team."

"For the better, really." Tobirama said. "I know Touka is in the Third Year - she has a partner she doesn't care for but they're _really_ good."

"What can they do?" Madara demanded, and Tobirama gave him an unimpressed look until Madara sighed and rephrased his question. "Would you please tell me what they can do?"

"Touka is unbelievably good with hand-to-hand combat." Tobirama said. "But her magic lays within illusions. Be careful about what you believe is real when you fight her. Her partner is a gifted swordswoman, magically skilled with all sorts of weapons. Like Mito, but better."

"Sarutobi-sama must think we're strong." Madara commented with a frown. "Especially if he's moving us up without even the whole second-year completed."

"I was instantly put in the second year." Tobirama reminded him. "With you, which left me without _anything_ from the first year classes."

 

 

"'Swordplay'."  Madara read from their schedule hours later. "A solid choice, though slightly late at this point, given the both of us have formed our own styles based on our swords."

"'Creative ways to use powers'." Tobirama remarked. "That's a little late, don't you think?"

"Your fault." Madara shot back. "Ugh. Hand to hand. That means no powers." Tobirama made a face. "We're going to get trounced." His partner nodded, before looking at the last class - the only one he didn't have with Madara, surprisingly.

"They're giving me a first year class on-" He frowned. "Power regulation?"

"You did tend to fall unconscious early last term." Madara said, a smirk appearing on his face. "When you started pushing yourself. I can't count the number of times I had a first year coming up to me on the other side of the school to lead me to where you'd fallen unconscious so I could take you back to our room."

"Twenty-five." Tobirama bit out. "The other times were... Something else." Madara frowned, concern appearing on his face.

"Something else?" He repeated, and Tobirama nodded, refusing to say anything else, though a content smirk appeared on his face. "What do you mean, Senju?"

"What I said." He said plainly. "Well, it looks somewhat like a review semester. What should we do outside of lessons?"

"Continue our training sessions." Madara said. "The more we fight each other, the more we know how the other moves, and how to cover their gaps."

" _Aside_ from that." Tobirama said. "Because it looks like we'll have a _bit_ more freetime. Socialization?"

"With your family and mine." Madara said. "And their partners. That's it." Tobirama nodded, slipping out of sight with his new third-year uniform.

When he came back-

 

Well, Madara had known, abstractly, that third-year uniforms were tailored more towards the wearer’s powers, but-

It was one thing to know, and another to see Tobirama dressed up in one.

 

 

His legs to his knees looked like ice, his centeral body - excluding his arms - looked like the raging ocean and-

His arms and the mask over his eyes looked like steam. With the red of his eyes, Madara didn't doubt that seeing Tobirama in a fog would be terrifying to anyone else.

 

 

 

He grabbed his uniform and slipped out of sight, trying to control the rising heat in his body, trying to regain _some_ composure before he faced Tobirama again.

 

 

The bastard would hold it over his head _forever_ if he realized that Madara had a _crush_ on him.


End file.
